lh_se_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer
Adventurer (冒険者 boukensha) is the generic term used to describe the players of the MMORPG Elder Tale, although sometimes NPCs also refer to players as travelers (旅人).Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 2 Adventurer is also a possible subclass for People of the Land. Attained via contract, the subclass gives People of the Land the same abilities as an Adventurer.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 4, Chapter 5 Overview Often viewed with fear by the People of the Land, adventurers have the ability to grow stronger as they experience battle, to gain different powers and abilities, and to possess undying souls. If they are killed, they revive at the Cathedral. They are known to travel the world, battle giants, the undead, dragons and other monsters.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 2, Chapter 1 Adventurers come in various races, classes and subclasses. Before the event known as the Apocalypse, Adventurers were generally seen as mercenaries and swords-for-hire. Nobles considered them as nothing more than disorganized mobs that would do anything, as long as they were paid. However, after the Apocalypse, the number of Adventurers coming to their domains had dwindled, thereby leaving the lords and their domains less secure from the monster hordes. Furthermore, with the advent of the Round Table Alliance, and the appearance of new foods and technologies, the nobilty now find themselves in a competition to sway the Adventurers over to their sides, in order to reap the benefits. However, the Adventurers are still seen as powerful, yet potentially dangerous individuals. As a Subclass With the use of an appropriate contract, People of the Land are able to gain Adventurer as their subclass. This gives them all the abilities and benefits enjoyed by an Adventurers, one of which is the ability to resurrect after death. Shiroe, an Adventurer with the subclass scribe capable of making such contract, decides to keep this possibility a secret for the fear that it would cause chaos throughout the land. Rundelhouse Code is the only known person of the People of the Land to have such a subclass. Races Adventurers are made up of eight different races, each with its own strengths and weaknesses. A player must choose his or her preferred race at the start of the game and is unable to change it once it is chosen. Classes Adventurers may also choose one out of the twelve major classes in the game. Each class has has its own strengths and weaknesses. There are four different types of classes -- Warrior, Weapon-based, Healer, and Mage -- with three classes under each main type.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 3, Annex Subclasses Adventurers may choose an additional minor class called a subclass from among the fifty different types. Subclasses have no direct relation to battle but may provide convenient skills to have in the adventurer's arsenal. There are many different kinds of subclasses that vary in terms of usefulness from production subclasses to joke subclasses. Abilities An adventurer has access to the following abilities: * Ability to respawn in the Cathedral, at the cost of some EXP and small memories as well post-Apocalypse * Telepathy ability * Increase his or her level through gaining EXP. This is quadruple the rate the People of the Land can level up. * Use of bank and warehouse * Detailed status screen * Ability to use a return spell named Call of Home * Ability to call a horse for travelling using a whistle * Previously, the maximum level an Adventurer could reach was 90. With the 12th Expansion Pack in place, it is possible to attain a Level of 100. References